Sincerely Yours, Beginnings
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: The warmth of her soft skin, her desperate cries and whimpers against his ear. The moans of his name as his hips rocked skillfully, their bodies becoming one.


A/N: This is an inside look of the relationship Anya and Reiner had before she was recruited by Erwin. Prequel to _'Sincerely Yours, Nevermore.'_ Please review.

Disclaimer: I own just my OC.

* * *

Sincerely Yours, Beginnings

"What is your name, Cadet?"

"Anastasia Lynnfield from Trost! Once I graduate, I plan to join the Scouting Regiment!"

"Oh? Someone like you wants to be part of the Scouting Regiment, eh?"

"On the contrary, sir. Do not let my appearance fool you, I can handle my own. Besides, I've spent my whole life behind these walls. I want to be where the real action is."

It was then when he realized he was hooked.

That was all it took, all it took for him to realize there was something he wanted to get to know about the woman with wild curls. She stood far shorter than him, which went for just about anyone he approached (with the exception of a few people), with enough ambition and determination to catch even his eye.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, scrutinizing, deep chocolate irises shifted to the right and locked with gold. A thin, dark brow arched in question and he could've sworn he saw a smirk form on her supple pink lips.

Yes, she was interesting indeed.

Her eyes cut away from his.

_Well that was enough of that. _

That day… that day was amongst many he would never forget. Her skin smelt of fresh flowers, a remarkablely calming scent he welcomed.

"Anastasia, right?" He easily kept his cool as he approached her.

"Anya," She corrected staring up at him. "Say, how tall are you anyway? You're huge."

Reiner shared a chuckle, giving the back of his head a nonchalant scratch. "My apologies if I intimidate you. That was not my intention."

It was her turn to share a chuckle of her own.

_Now how foolish he was to suggest such a thing._

"Now, now, I didn't say all that now did I _Reiner_?" She said, regaining her composure.

The way his name rolled off her tongue left shivers coursing down his great frame.

_This girl… _

From that day on, as their training ensured and the days were long to end, he couldn't get enough of her. And on the days where they cleaned and did maintenance work instead of train, the man was eager to work with her. There was so much he wanted to know, for reasons unknown. When around her his heart would race, his hands would fumble, his knees would grow weak at the smallest of things she would do. Her smile, her personality, her laugh, he grew addicted to it all.

Her beauty was just a bonus.

Despite how pose and focused she seemed to be, Anya was still a horrible klutz. Reiner would never admit aloud the small pleasure he got from watching the girl trip and fall on her face. And there he would be, grinning kindly and extending a hand. The heat would rise in her cheeks, his own mimicking hers, and then he'd say, "You're gonna get yourself hurt around here like that not being careful."

He found himself saying that a lot those days.

"So you're from Trost?" Small talk, he found, helped lessen the burden of chores and passed the time. Having had the time to converse with someone other than his friend Bert, Reiner found he took enjoyment in learning about others.

More specifically Anya Lynnfield.

"I am." She winced in pain as he applied pressure to her current wound. She couldn't remember what she had been doing exactly, in between sparring with Connie and joking around with Sasha, when she took an unplanned tumble and scraped her palms.

"How were you able to go back there after all the destruction? How…" He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. To him, he had no right to ask such things. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I was being rude."

"No, it's alright." Anya watched with mild interest as he wrapped her hands as gently as he could. His large appendage easily swallowed her much smaller one. "I already knew my family's fate, believe it or not, when the wall was breached. I also knew that there was nothing I could do to stop any of it from happening. But I had to go back for this." She motioned towards a thin gold necklace that hung around her neck, its contents safe underneath her shirt and harness. "After I was able to find my mother's locket (in what was left of my home), I found it easier to accept what happened to them and find peace."

"How do you do it? How can you smile when you live in a world such as this?" He asked. His voice was riddled with doubt.

"If I can't smile anymore and see the beauty that is left in the world, than I am good as dead." Was her reply.

Just when he thought he couldn't fall any harder for her.

The rest of their days passed on as such. Reiner being the charismatic gentle giant everyone could look up to and confide in, Anya being the object of his affection. There wasn't a moment that went by where thoughts of the woman didn't cross his mind.

The closer they seemed to become.

One evening in particular, raced constantly through his mind. It had been after Eren had plugged the hole in Wall Maria, humanity's first real step in fighting back against the titans. He remembered how happy and hopeful everyone had been. And Anya, well she couldn't stop smiling-and that made him smile. They had returned to celebrate their small but defined victory, the evening filled with what one would call laughter. Something his comrades once thought eluded them. The air, for once, wasn't filled with dread, sorrow, and the stench of death.

He decided to call it a night early, deciding to shower while they were empty and the others were too busy drinking their troubles away and celebrating. When suddenly his keen eyes caught a glimpse of lean, toned legs as someone else made their way towards the bathrooms.

It was Anya.

They were close enough so that their current situation wasn't awkward. Both of them were clad in towels, his dipping around his trimmed waist, hers secured at her chest.

"Reiner."

There it was, that pleasantly warm smile of hers sated on her face. How he grew so needy, so addicted to such a small gesture was far beyond his comprehension.

"Anya," He replied with his signature grin.

"You too, huh?" She chuckled for a moment as she walked alongside him. They were silent fir a moment, just content for the other's company, as they neared the empty shower hall. They could barely spend any time together during the day, not with training and classes occupying a majority of their time. It was the small, random moments such as this that Reiner looked forward to. "The water gets really warm at this hour, especially when there's not twenty other people trying to shower at once."

They reached the showers, the large rows of tiles and glass vacant.

They were alone.

The two walked in the same direction, Anya taking the shower to her right, Reiner the shower directly across from hers. She paid little to no attention to the rather obvious fact that he was much taller than the sheet of glass that acted as a shower door, and could most likely see her.

No, he _could_ see her.

And she _wanted_ him to.

Anya had his complete undivided attention.

He watched as the mass of her dark hair flattened under the steam of the hot water, molding to the skin of her tanned back. He watched as the droplets of water rolled down her torso as she turned, how her flesh covered in goose bumps, her nipples hard.

A soft sigh escaped her lips.

A low growl left his.

Her eyes shot open, startled, as a grip on her wrists stopped any and all of her movements in mid motion. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to find the man in her shower stall, the tension that had been building between them for weeks had finally taken over. A large hard rested at the small of her back, keeping her in place as soft lips pressed against the shell of her ear.

"I've waited a long time to get you alone like this." He whispered huskily.

A blush rose in her cheeks, "I know." She replied honestly, her hands pressing against his hard chest.

_Anyone_ could pick up on the signals he'd been sending prior to that moment, how his eyes always seemed to follow her where ever she went.

If the man was something to look at in his uniform, he was even more breathtaking before her naked. And he was sure to not disappoint. She could feel his racing heart beneath her fingertips, the rising and falling of his chest easily matched with her own. A deep chuckle erupted in his chest as he gazed down at her with soft, honey eyes.

"I want you, Anya." His hot breath purred against her ear. He felt as if he was confessing everything, all the way down to his sins and desires, to her. And the alluringly inviting look in her eyes as she stared up into his face was all the reassurance he needed.

He placed a hard, warm kiss to her lips, taken back by just how soft they really were. Her arms wrapped around his strong neck as she pulled him down to her, his lips curving into a pleased smile. He nibbled on her bottom lip, seeking entrance, as he felt her fingers comb through his hair. His lips trailed heated kisses down her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips. He admired her body through half lidded eyes as his lips tasted her skin. Her lean neck, the slightly darker patch of skin just below her right collar bone (a birthmark), her ample breasts.

Anya gave soft whimpers as a hand eased down her torso, memorizing all her curves and the particular spots that gave her shivers.

"Re…Reiner…"

Her voice was soft, innocent, as her eyes lifted to his face. Reiner's hand ghosted down the flat plain of her belly, past the fine patch of dark curls, reaching an abrupt stop. He slipped water slicked fingers into her tight, moist core. He grinned against her neck as the fingers in his hair took a firm hold, a gasp erupted from the female's lips.

"Rei-Reiner…! Ah! Rei…!" She attempted in between moans as thick fingers pumped in and out of her.

He watched, from the corner of his eye, as her face twisted in pleasure, her mouth open as soft, sensual gasps filled his ears. He fingered her core, his thumb stimulating her clitoris, before he removed his sticky digits. Reiner took a firm hold of Anya's legs and wrapped them around waist. Her thin fingers gripped his broad shoulders, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

He would be her first.

"W-wait!" She said in between shaky, puffs of air. "S-someone could walk in and see us."

"Good," Reiner groaned. "Let them see. I want them all to know you belong to me."

He moved her legs apart, pushing his cock into her virgin core. Her hands tightly griped his wet, short cropped tresses, a painful, desperate cry of his name filling the shower hall. Honey eyes locked with watering ones, her bottom lip quivering as he took her to a place she'd never been.

God, words couldn't describe how great he felt all over and he pumped her full of short, powerful thrusts. He uncoiled her legs from his waist, his mind now fogged and too far gone, as he urged her legs further apart, thursting harder.

"Ahh! Ngh! R-Reiner!" She cried, her hips now moving with his hungrily.

There was so much need it was overwhelming.

Her head rested against his strong shoulder, crying aloud and whimpering into his flesh as his hips rocked against her own. With her back braced firmly against the tile and her legs supported by the man himself, she could feel the tip of his cock hitting her sweet spot directly.

And she loved it.

"Reiner… I… Reiner… I can't…!"

He watched as her face contorted in bliss, pressing his body against hers as he pushed deeper into her warmth. Her cries reached new volumes as her nails dig into his tough skin, an unfamiliar sensation building in her gut that curled her toes, her walls gaining a firm hold on the man's cock.

Reiner relished at the sight of Anya cumming, at the sight of seeing her vulnerable and defenseless against the desire. His arms wrapped around her small frame as his hips continued to rock against hers, much slowly this time around, pushing as hard as he could, as his lips tangled with hers in sloppy kisses. He came with an animalistic hiss, his hips stopping abruptly, as he filled her with his seed.

Reiner pulled out of Anya, his head resting against the crook of her shoulder, his knees threatening to give out beneath him. The shower water had long since ran cold, and it felt great against their heated skin. Her soft lips remained parted as her grip on him held firm.

"Are you alright?" He asked, the back of his large hand brushed against her flushed face.

Dark eyes opened to meet his light ones, that soft smile he adored so much gracing her exhausted features.

"I'm just fine."

It was just like him to be concerned in any and all situations. It was his exceedingly caring nature that drew her to him in the first place, after all.

Having taken all of the female for himself, Reiner too shared in a small smile.

_Perfect. _


End file.
